The Art of Deception and Lies
by Claudia Reese
Summary: In a world where social status was everything, it was just the right kind of fling they needed.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! :D It's Claudia again! I know it's not a great idea, or is it even a recommendable one, to post another multichaptered fic when I still have 2 others that are yet to be finished, but I just can't help it! One minute I'm bored and the next thing I knew, there's this great plot bunny that appeared in my head! So hurrah for my first Sakura x Syaoran multichaptered fic! I hope you guys like it! Ü

* * *

**The Art of Deception and Lies**

_In a world where social status was everything, it was just the right kind of fling they needed._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Well done Kinomoto, I really applaud you for a job well done."

Sakura forced her eyes shut and tried to ignore the huge chunk of sarcasm that passed her ears. There she was, standing in the middle of the room with the moon as the only source of light around the area. It was dark yes, but the radiance from outside was enough for her to see the even higher level of darkness in the eyes of the man in front of her.

It wasn't a cold night, heck it was the opposite actually. It was already the middle of summer and yet she felt chills down her spine due to the cold look she was receiving. Her white knee-length dress wasn't of enough help either, considering it was a sleeveless type and neck cut down low. It was a good thing that her hair was long enough to at least provide extra warmth for her back and shoulders but she still felt cold.

She bit her lip. Hard. She bit it so hard that blood almost came out as she stood there right in place, not even moving an inch. Her eyes were still closed shut, not wanting to look straight in the eyes of the man she feared right now.

Of the man she actually loves.

But he never believed her.

Or rather, he doesn't believe her anymore.

"You don't believe me." She breathed out.

"Should I?" He asked bitterly.

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, ignoring the heart-burning feeling of the mention of his name past her lips. "It's Li to you."

She silenced. She opened her eyes slowly but continued to not look at him, turning her gaze to the carpeted floor beneath her high-heeled feet instead. She sighed, she was already feeling her tears welling up in her eyes but it wasn't only because of sadness, it was mostly because of anger. Anger, hatred and just all-around resentment for the amber-eyed man in front of her.

"Fine _Li_," she started, "Then it's better if we should end this. It's over the time limit anyway." She said it with the same amount of bitterness he told her awhile ago.

Syaoran's jaw clicked but Sakura didn't notice it. She was still busy glaring at the floor that she didn't see how much Syaoran's reaction changed at her statement.

"Fine," he breathed.

"You got what you wanted anyway. My family got their share of benefits too, thanks to this awful agreement." She rounded her fists in exclamation, her tears finally falling down to her cheeks then staining the carpet floor.

"That's good to hear then," was his reply.

He was still wearing his tuxedo, his fists tightly clenched by his sides too as he tried to ignore the small ruffles of cries coming from the lady in front of him. With the room so silent, there was no way he could not hear her cries that she was forcing to make soundless. Her efforts were futile though since her sniffles could still be heard despite her attempts to keep it to herself.

"It was a very big mistake of me to even agree with you in the first place."

"Oh really? Are you sure it was a mistake? Correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe that the Kinomoto Corporation's sales have increased ten-fold during this relationship." He said.

"I could say the same for the Li Corporation too,"

He silenced. What she said was true too.

After a few more seconds, Sakura finally moved from her position and grabbed her purse. She took something from inside along with a pen and scribbled down a few notes, crumpled it and threw it right across Syaoran's face. The man remained unmoving despite the action for he already knew what was thrown at him. He glared at her and she did the same.

Despite the little light around them, he could still make up the glowing features she was emitting even though her face showed resentment for him.

Sakura placed the checkbook and the pen back in her purse and finally turned her back against him.

"You said I lost Li, fine. If you said I lost because of some stupid photos that you wouldn't want to believe they were fake then fine. I'll just be the mature one here and give way to your dirty little games because really, I don't want to play anymore. Keep your stupid money, I don't need it anyway. I don't need _your help_ anymore. Goodbye."

Her words sting, he admitted, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. He didn't even say anything as she walked out of the door and shut it with a bang.

His eyes burned holes at the now-closed door and then turned his gaze to the crumpled check by his feet, wishing it would just evaporate too. With a groan, he picked up the little piece of paper and ripped it to pieces, not even making a move to read whatever amount was written.

After leaving a mess on the floor, he ran his fingers across his hair and made his way to the door.

* * *

His name is Syaoran Li.

He lies, he cheats, he scores.

And whoever said opposites attract should check their magnets again, because this time, he wasn't interested with someone who was loyal and even a trophy wife. He was now interested with _someone like him_.

Her name is Sakura Kinomoto.

And just like him, she lies, she cheats, she scores.

It may not be the best kind of relationship to try and bloom love with, but one thing is clear: the both of them are what they are for the sake of social hierarchy, power and fame.

* * *

_**end of prologue**_


	2. Headlines

**The Art of Deception and Lies**

_In a world where social status was everything, it was just the right kind of fling they needed._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Headlines**

"_Heir to the Li Corporations, Li Syaoran, and one of the daughters from the wealthy Ishigawa family has been spotted dining together in an Italian restaurant in Tokyo City yesterday."_

"_But wasn't it just last month that he was seen dating Yumi from the well-off Hanahishi family?"_

"_From what I heard, they never really had an official relationship."_

"_Even months ago, there were pictures of him holding hands with the famous model, Antoinette—the heiress for the famous US jewellery company."_

"_From my perspective, I don't know which of them is lucky—Li Syaoran or the girls that he dates?"_

"_I'd definitely say the girls that he dates."_

A low groan was heard as the man turned off the television from where he sat. There, in the middle of his study room, sat a 25-year-old handsome man with hair of dark chocolate and eyes of intense amber whose focus was now the big screen television. He stared at it blankly and with disdain, even if he already turned it off. There he was, slumped on his couch, not minding that his tux was already getting wrinkled, trying to waste his time by channel surfing until it landed on some entertainment gossip channel and apparently, the show decided to focus on one human being.

And he just happened to be the one they got interested in.

He wouldn't blame them though. Who wouldn't want to follow someone like _the _Syaoran Li? He was perfect (for a lot of women at least). He's good looking, intellectual, very wealthy and most importantly, he's the heir to one of Japan's largest and well-earning company. He wasn't one to be very discreet about his fame though. Call him conceited but his fangirls would just glare you down until you take back your word.

He is, after all, Syaoran Li. He may be a man full of pride and air, but he had every reason to. Before he could officially take over the huge corporation, his mother gave him one great order that at first he refused to do so: _continue bringing in investors and willing partners to their company_. At first he thought, it was a very ridiculous and lazy thing to do, but after finding the daughter of the wealthy Kitagawa family, this turned out to be a pretty interesting job after all.

Their company gets their investors; he gets to have his _fun_.

The one common thing about all the girls he's hung out with is that, _they're all wife material._ It means that they are very loyal, sophisticated, beautiful and caring. Syaoran may be heartless for suddenly jumping from one of them to another but no woman around his age could just reject his offer of even a single date. They knew the risks of hanging out with him, some of them tried to reject his proposals but most of them failed. Besides, it's a good thing to have partnerships with Li Corp. branches too.

For him, after he dumps them, they can cry all they want but they couldn't say anything about him because after all, having connections with their family was still a big merit for both sides. That was the reason why none of those girls ever made a public complaint about their relationship with him, one wrong word and their connection will be cut off.

It was a cruel world of high social statuses, fame and power. One wrong move and you're out of the game. That was the literal golden rule.

Syaoran sighed as he leaned against his chair and closed his eyes. He was about to doze off until the door opened and revealed a not-so-wanted guest.

"Syaoran!"

Another groan.

"Go away, _Hiiragizawa."_

But the guest didn't succumb. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and walked towards the Li heir by the couch. Eriol Hiiragizawa was just the same age as Syaoran. Unlike him, the Hiiragizawa company has their headquarters in England but is setting up a new branch here in Tokyo. Eriol, as the only heir from their family, was sent to Tokyo to head the new branch which can also be considered as training for him. So far, he's been doing excellent for a new branch extension.

And also, unlike Syaoran, Eriol was already hooked to the none other than Daidouji princess herself, Tomoyo. They accidentally met at the airport 5 years ago when he first arrived in Tokyo to handle the new branch for their company. And fate just decided to play with them because after their first meeting, they somehow found themselves seeing each other more often than they expected. Cliché as it may seem but for the both of them, it was love at first sight. It's only about time until he asks her to marry him, and according to many, it's going to be any time soon.

"What got you so down?" Eriol asked, raising a brow at his friend. Sure, they weren't exactly childhood friends but Syaoran considers him his best friend, or his wingman—whichever purpose he needs at times.

Eriol's azure eyes followed the direction of where Syaoran's were focusing and found himself staring at the television too. He instantly knew what it was about and with a sigh, he said, "You're on entertainment headlines again?"

Syaoran shot him a glare but the Londoner was used to it, rolling his eyes. Syaoran's glare already confirmed his question. He too, was wearing a tuxedo like him, both obviously going to something formal.

"You're ruining your suit if you continue sitting like that." Eriol warned.

"Who are you? My mother?" Syaoran asked childishly.

"Yes I am, and mommy wants you to stand up right now so we'll leave."

"Very funny, Eriol."

"But seriously man, you have to stand up. We're already late for that big event and we shouldn't be even later than we already are."

"You're just enthusiastic because Daidouji was the one who invited us." Syaoran rolled his eyes, making a move to already sit up straight and finally stand. He straightened out his clothes and just continued running his hands through his already messy hair. "What is the event about again?"

"It's something about her best friend already coming back from the US. She's from that famous Kinomoto family, I believe." Eriol explained.

This made Syaoran raise a brow. "Kinomoto has a daughter?"

Eriol nodded. "It's been a while since she left. Tomoyo mentioned that her friend was studying Business majors in Stanford University since her father believed that education should always be a top priority. So now they're holding a party in celebration for her comeback."

"And you're bringing me along because?"

"Because Tomoyo invited you too!"

Syaoran grumbled under his breath. "Fine, but I won't be staying for too long."

"Got it."

* * *

The two men finally arrived at the event hall.

It was a very big, spacious place with a dance floor in the middle and a long line of buffet table at the side. Every guest wore beautiful gowns and tuxedos, while the butlers wore formal clothes as well. It was a very breathtaking view. The place was well-lighted with a beautiful chandelier on top and the atmosphere was friendly, but at the same time professional.

"As expected of the Kinomoto family," Eriol commented once they got out of the car.

Syaoran followed suit but his face remained indifferent. Growing up from a wealthy family, events like these don't overwhelm him as much anymore.

"Well, let's go."

They both entered the hall and were immediately offered a glass of wine. It seemed like a lot of people already came considering the amount of chatter that can be heard around the place.

"Hey, do you know what Kinomoto's daughter look like?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Though I do have a vague picture of her in my mind, Tomoyo showed me one before when she invited me to this event."

"I bet the daughter's ugly." Syaoran joked.

"Come on Syaoran, she can't be that bad. She looks like an intelligent girl since she graduated from Stanford."

"Exactly. Maybe she's using that intelligence to balance her ugly face." he continued.

Eriol rolled his eyes at him. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand any of Syaoran's so-called "jokes" especially if it's about women. He was about to retort to his last statement when he was cut off by a feminine voice.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say about the guest of honor, is it?"

Both men immediately turned. Their expressions showed that they are not familiar with the lady present which was a very weird thing since they usually know who's who and which family they are from. So, who is this lady?

Eriol remained calm and as for Syaoran, he was about to make yet another impolite remark until he found himself captivated by the lady's emerald eyes. He was falling deeper into it than he never realized how red his face has already become.

And that was a problem. Syaoran never, _ever_ blushes because of a woman. So what made this girl an exception?

"I…I…"

"Oh my, I never knew men like you were so inarticulate." The girl smirked. Her hair of auburn slowly cascaded past her shoulders and down to her elbows, the tips curled in perfection. Her lips colored in a simple raspberry red color, and her eyes accentuated by the makeup her assistants personally took care of. She wasn't wearing a very flattering gown too; it was just a simple white long dress.

Syaoran would've stared longer if it weren't for her comment. This made him glare at the beautiful stranger, his manners towards girls slowly decreasing.

"Well, I never knew that women like you are fond of meddling into other people's conversations," was his response.

"At least I know how to speak properly in front of other people, no matter how good they look."

Syaoran smirked. "So you think I'm good-looking?"

"Nope, I think you look like an ass."

"Well that's not a very nice thing to come out of a lady's mouth. You mustn't be from here, are you lost little girl? You must be at the wrong party."

Eriol just stood there and watch. He knew he had to stop them sooner or later, but for now, watching them looked interesting. It's not every day you see Syaoran talk back to a lady, even a beautiful one at that. And that is already enough reason for him to just stand by the sands and observe with his wine.

"These words only come out for deserving ones, I believe. And I—" her words were cut short when two ladies came up to her and said, "Miss, I'm sorry but we have to go."

The girl puffed out her cheeks but then gave out and sighed. She turned back to Syaoran to give him one last glare and with a frown she said, "Hopefully I don't see you around, _Syaoran Li._" And with that, she retreated with her two companions, leaving a confused yet slightly infuriated Syaoran behind.

"What? How did she know my name?" He asked.

"Man, you should even worry if she _doesn't_ know your name." Eriol teased, sipping his wine.

"Shut up." Syaoran groaned. "But man, is that girl hot! You did see how hot she is, right Eriol?" He added.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Too bad she has that potty mouth with that beautiful face and body. She should learn to be all that prim-and-proper, right?"

"I thought you're not interested in those loyal, very ladylike girls anymore?"

This made Syaoran's eyes widen, then narrow again with his lips turning into a smirk. "You're right Eriol, I just need one last requirement and she'll be coming home with me tonight."

"And what is that?"

But Eriol never got an answer. He just saw Syaoran gulp down his wine followed by a satisfied groan after. It was then when another woman came up to them and greeted them.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys made it."

"Tomoyo!" Eriol beamed, leaning in to peck her on the lips. There was his girlfriend of almost 3 years, dressed in a very elegant midnight blue dress that had shimmer designs all over. Her raven hair pulled up into a classic bun, her face covered with light makeup and she had silver peep-toe heels for shoes.

"Hi hon," Tomoyo greeted back. She then turned to Syaoran and said, "Glad you came."

Syaoran just nodded at her, his face still fixed with a glare that Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder what got on his nerves.

"Did something happen?" She queried.

Eriol just chuckled. "I don't think you would want to know right now, Tomoyo. I'll tell you all about it later." He said. "Which reminds me, where's your friend? The one who just came back from the US?"

"Oh, right! I was looking for her actually but it seems that I lost her again. I was about to introduce you guys to her but now I can't find her." Tomoyo sighed. "But no worries, Mr. Kinomoto will introduce her at the stage very soon so you'll meet her eventually."

Eriol nodded.

"For now, why don't we eat? The food here looks delicious."

The three of them lined up to the buffet tables and took their meals. They found a nice table and sat around it.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a date for tonight, Syaoran." Tomoyo commented.

Syaoran just grumbled.

"What's wrong? Isn't Ishigawa fun to be with?" She asked.

"She's boring," was his response.

"Really Syaoran, I don't know any woman who could suit your taste for a long time. I just hope that my best friend doesn't fall for your so-called charms. I'll seriously pull her out of your relationship if you even dare make fun of her."

"It's not my fault they're not interesting. And hey, since when did you decide who your best friend should be dating? And did you just mock my charms?" Syaoran glared at Tomoyo but the latter seem to be unaffected and just giggled her famous 'o-ho-ho'.

Eriol chuckled. "But you just found someone who's interesting for you, right Syaoran?" This made Tomoyo's ears perk up.

"Really? Who is she then?" She asked. Eriol just shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know her name yet, but we just found her around this party." Eriol answered.

The three continued to converse until they finished their meals. Once they were through, it was already part of wealthy families' traditions to walk around and talk with other prestigious families. This gives them an opportunity to be a representative for their family, and hopefully find possible stockholders and business partners who are willing to go through certain projects.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked around making Syaoran go all by himself. The difference with Syaoran's case was, he doesn't approach other people. Other people approach _him_. His family name was already enough to attract different kinds of people, all wealthy and young and old alike. Most of the time though, he's picky about who he talks to and if you want to be answered by Syaoran, your family's representative _must_ be a very beautiful lady.

It was childish and a bit selfish, but that's how Syaoran likes to do his business. Get his attention by having a bachelorette approach your family for you. Do that and you're lucky to even get ten words from him. He might be a person very hard to please, but the Li family makes the reward worthwhile.

"Ah, Mr. Li! It's been a while since I've seen you. I was hoping for—"

"Mr. Li, would you care to talk over some important matters later? I would gladly—"

"Mr. Li, I've been meaning to talk to you about a new business venture—"

"Mr. Li, Mr. Li!"

Syaoran sighed as he walked past those desperate representatives.

_Boring._ He thought. He placed his hands inside his pockets and decided to stand still for a while. He also thought of looking for Eriol but then that would mean he would waste his precious energy for it so, no. Suddenly, he heard a group of ladies chatter about him not to far from his position.

"Hey hey, isn't that Syaoran Li?"

"Oh really? Wow! He really _does_ look handsome!"

"He looks lonely. That would mean he didn't bring a date tonight. Maybe I should go accompany him!"

"What? No way would he listen to you. _I _should be the one to approach him."

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Syaoran smirked after hearing their little squabbles. Arrogant as it may seem, but he always find those petty fights amusing. Though at times he also found it boring as well, girls fighting over him. What's new?

That's when he remembered the girl who stood her ground awhile ago. Syaoran's brows narrowed at that scene. _Who is she?_

Just as when he was going around finding someone he knew, the voice of Fujitaka Kinomoto, current head of the Kinomoto Corp. spoke up from the stage with a microphone in hand. Syaoran look up with his indifferent look and decided to listen instead.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming to this meaningful day for my family. We hope that you enjoyed your meals and you feel comfortable during your time here. Now I would like all of you to help me welcome back my daughter, Sakura, who has just returned after finishing her studies in the US." Fujitaka said.

Claps and cheers echoed the room as lights focused on the stage, ready to welcome the guest of honor. From the side, a beautiful lady with long auburn hair and emerald eyes entered, very much to Syaoran's surprise.

_That girl!_

Instead of wearing her simple dress awhile ago, she was now covered with a very elegant white gown that puffed from her waist down to the floor. Her skirt shimmering against the lights, her arms covered with gloves reaching up to her elbows, and on her face was a smile that could easily capture any man's heart.

Comments from different men followed suit, all of them ranging from complimenting her beauty and how her body had curves to die for. Meanwhile, Syaoran stood there still shocked.

_So that girl was Kinomoto's daughter, huh?_

"Sakura…" he let her name pass his lips.

He was about to leave his spot to find Eriol but then stopped when he heard the same group of girls talk about the Kinomoto girl.

"Hey, I heard from sources that Kinomoto's daughter is not exactly a very kind lady? I heard that she went out with different types of men in the US during her stay there." One of the girls whispered.

"What? No way! So they were just using her 'studies' as an excuse as to why she's there?" Another girl asked.

"I am not quite sure. But I did hear that the reason why Mr. Kinomoto immediately sent her daughter back here was because the news reached him that she was actually becoming wild in the States. Who knew such pretty girl would turn out to be a slut, right?"

Other girls nodded. "I'm kind of jealous of her flings though. I heard she actually dated some famous Hollywood stars there! Too bad her slutty nature got in the way so she was brought back here again."

Syaoran frowned. Without thinking, he was already beside the group of girls and commented, "Now that's not a very nice thing to say about the guest of honor, is it?" He said, repeating what Sakura told him awhile ago.

"Ah! Li-kun!" And the girls were already forgetting what they were talking about. Their eyes seeing hearts all over just because Syaoran approached them.

"But then, is what you're saying true? About Kinomoto's daughter being a not-so-good girl, I mean?" He asked.

Some of the girls nodded. "She's not suited for you, Li-kun."

Syaoran smirked and left, much to the girls' dismay.

_I'll be the judge of that._

* * *

As part of another family tradition, the guest of honor was to now dance with different bachelors from wealthy families and try to make a connection—mostly business connections, at that. Sakura was in the middle of the dance floor with a random guy, along with random couples dancing along the song. It was already her third or fourth dance, she wasn't sure, but she was getting boring as time passed though.

She was even half-listening to what her current partner was saying.

_It's something about tuna, isn't it?_ Sakura sighed. _These guys are boring. They all look the same to me even._ Despite all that, she kept a beautiful smile on her face that men just can't seem to get enough of.

The song changed and it was already time for the next dance.

_What? Another one? Can't they see that I'm tired already?_ Sakura whined in her head. If only her father didn't force her into this, she would've been resting in their house right now. _Where's Touya when you need him?_

Touya Kinomoto was the family heir and Sakura's older brother. He wasn't present at the party as of the moment, for he's in Australia, assigned to set up the new Kinomoto branch there. If he saw Sakura's state right now, he would've yanked all the boys from her. Though they were already both old enough, Touya just can't seem to get out of his overprotective brother nature which Sakura secretly respected and adored.

Sakura was about to escape from the dance floor until someone yanked her back in and pulled her in his arms. "Hey, there's no reason to be forceful, you know." She commented.

"Still a whiny mouth I see," she heard. She gasped. She recognizes this voice! And this masculine scent! With her eyes wide, Sakura turned around to see herself slowly melting in a pool of amber eyes.

"Li…" she whispered.

Syaoran smirked as she glared.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I believe it's my turn to dance." He said arrogantly, wrapping Sakura's arms around his neck, and his around her waist. Slowly, they started to dance along with the music much to her dismay. "You never told me you were Kinomoto's daughter awhile ago. I would never have guessed you were though due to your, not-so-ladylike natures."

Sakura frowned. "My ladylike nature depends on the gentlemanlike natures of the man I'm speaking with."

"And I'm not qualified enough?" He asked.

Sakura let out a threatening sigh. "You're Syaoran Li, heir of the Li family. Your family's wealthy and successful, but you're a spoiled, cocky guy who doesn't know anything except playing with girls and being the ultimate playboy." She said.

Syaoran snickered. "I'm very touched by the amount of knowledge you have of me. I assume you find me interesting to stalk me out?" This only earned him a glare from the lady, which in Syaoran's perspective, was kind endearing and rather…refreshing. "Then you're Sakura Kinomoto. I would like to believe you're a very lovely lady from a respectable family, charmed with good looks and a hot body, but I would also like to confirm about your, ehem, intentions when it comes to relationships."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura's eyes widened. _He couldn't possibly be talking about…?_

Syaoran's smirk grew as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You're Sakura Kinomoto. And as far as I know, we're not as different as it seems…when it comes to relationships, that is. You like to play around too, am I correct?"

He let her silence for awhile and waited for a huge denial. They continued dancing for a while until he heard a response which was far from what he had expected.

"And I assume you have a hotel room ready nearby?"

Syaoran was a very proud man that night.

All qualifications passed. Sakura Kinomoto, beautiful and hot, daughter from a well-renowned family. Exceptionally unique personality.

Syaoran Li's next target.

* * *

"_Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Corporations, was spotted entering a hotel with Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the successful Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sources say that Sakura Kinomoto left her own welcome back party, after last being seen dancing with the said heir."_

* * *

_**end of chapter one**_


	3. Of Deals and Dares

**Author's Notes:** I never forgot about this fic. Honest. Ü

* * *

**The Art of Deception and Lies**

_In a world where social status was everything, it was just the right kind of fling they needed._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Deals and Dares**

Every choice that a person makes does not solely affect him. Once the consequences start blooming, it would work itself like a web and bruise, or maybe sometimes _reward_ those who are involved— involved purposely or unconsciously.

Syaoran groaned, the sunlight passing through the curtains and gracing itself across his handsome features. This woke him up, _unpleasantly_ as he describes it, and despite him trying to cover his face with the pillow, it just won't work anymore. His mind's awake and as much as his body is still tired, his brain's still the more powerful one.

"Ugh," he let out. The sheets tangled over his legs and as he sat up, it glided off of him revealing his naked torso all the while rubbing his eyes to adjust to the unwanted light.

"I see you've finally woken up," he heard from another part of the room.

Syaoran looked to his left and saw his company from last night enter from the balcony. No wonder sunlight was able to enter so easily, the little honey-haired opened the balcony doors without even having second thoughts.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he replied.

"Yeah well, I get that a lot." Sakura playfully winked, rubbing her cigarette on the ash tray making it unlit. Syaoran noticed she was wearing his white button-up shirt that reached until her knees, not that he minded—but what intrigued him was it looked like it was the _only_ thing she was wearing. It was a bit transparent with the way the sun hit it off at the right angles.

"Smoking so early in the morning?" Syaoran's brow rose, his gaze following the girl who was now on her way back to the bed and sat comfortably in front of him.

"It's not a regular thing, you know, me smoking in the morning. I do have my reasons." Sakura sighed, running her long polished fingers across her soft, morning (after sex) hair.

"Oh?" Syaoran mused. He leaned back against the bed frame and continued watching her. "Would you be so kind to enlighten me then?" He smirked.

Sakura returned the look. "Well, since you asked so nicely, which I still doubt you are and since you're involved in it too, I have to say I just got the news that we just made public entertainment headlines."

"And the smile on your face says that you're not worried at all? Or even as much?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Trust me, I'm seriously trembling right now." But the look on Syaoran's face showed that he wasn't entirely convinced. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Alright fine, it has a probably, slightly minimum effect on me. But what can I say or do? Make a public apology about it? Say a load of bullshit and waste so much time?" She grabbed her cigarette pack and took another one out, lighting it as she speaks.

Syaoran shook his head and chuckled. "Who are you again?" He asked rhetorically, clear amusement painted on his face.

"Is this a habit of yours? Sleeping with a great girl without knowing her name and completely embarrassing yourself the next morning by asking her?" She teased then blew a puff of smoke afterwards.

"I only remember the names of the hot ones," he winked, earning him hits on his arm. "Ow. Hey hey!—Jesus, for a small girl you could really hit." He whined, rubbing his arms in an attempt to soothe from the attack.

"It's not my fault you're such a wuss. And you definitely deserve that for being so rude." Sakura stuck her tongue out. Syaoran took this chance and immediately pulled her closer, drawing her tongue inside his mouth, kissing her openly. She kissed him back the second her mind registered what he was doing and blindly rested her cigarette on the tray atop the bedside table.

Syaoran groaned when the kiss deepened, with Sakura wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly, he pushed her down the bed and got on top of her, his fingers making its way to unbutton his shirt on her.

But just as he was about to continue, his cellphone suddenly rang from god knows where it landed last night, and every second it just got louder and more annoying than ever. Both of them tried to ignore it but since Syaoran programmed it to do its job for receiving calls well, he let out a grunt before pulling himself away from Sakura and finding his phone.

Sakura sighed and sat up again, taking that ring as a wake-up call for her and realize that she needed to go back home too.

"What!" Syaoran growled after picking up the call.

Sakura giggled softly at his reaction, all the while gathering her long hair together and tying it up in a messy bun and walked towards the bathroom.

_"Syaoran, where the hell are you?"_

"You're seriously asking me that, Eriol? You goddamn know as well as I do where I am." He answered.

"_Whoa, no need to be so cranky at me. But may I remind you that today is a work day and your clients have been asking for you since first thing in the morning?"_

"Isn't it still first thing in the morning?"

"_Better check your watch again 'cause I am not in the mood to cover for you this time."_

Syaoran took Eriol's advice and looked for a clock around the room. He saw one at the bedside table and immediately cursed after seeing it was already 9:08 in the morning. He stumbled across the room finding his clothes and put them all in lightning speed while balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Aww come on, man. Can't you cover for me for at least 30 minutes?" He begged, cursing again once noticing that he had his socks on backwards.

_"Can't, not today man sorry. I am under a 24-hour oath that I am not allowed to help you for today."_ And Eriol didn't even sound sorry for at least one second.

"Ooh, you got on Tomoyo's bad side?"

_"No. _You_ got on her bad side. And don't even play dumb just for one second by asking me why and what did you do."_

"Aren't you the stingy one now? She's really so worked up that I managed to snatch her best friend in just one night?" He smirked. He managed to get his pants and shoes on right, but suddenly remembered that Sakura was wearing her shirt and since he could hear the shower running, he knew just where to get it.

_"On her welcome back night, as Tomoyo yells. I won't really reprimand you for anything 'cause that's her job and I'm your wingman. But I can only tell you to hurry up 'cause I don't have your back for today."_

"That's why I don't like getting hooked, too much drama, not for me."

_"You're creating drama as we speak. Anyways I got to go, she'll kill me if she finds out I'm giving you tips. See you later man."_

"Sure." Syaoran hung up and threw his phone on the bed. He walked towards the bathroom and thanked heavens she left it unlocked. He looked around and saw his shirt hanging on one of the hooks and grabbed it instantly. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the shower turn off and after a few more seconds, Sakura stepped out with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Whoa, with the way you're smiling I'd say you had a very, _self-satisfying_ time in there." He teased, loving her towel-covered look and fresh smell.

"Oh shut up," she laughed. "You're just worried that I might've had a better time in the shower compared to whatever happened to us last night."

"Are you trying to bruise my ego? 'Cause I'm going to tell you now, it's not going to work." He said smugly.

"Really? Well, I just wished that your little friend down there was as big as your ego." She whispered against his ear so seductively it made Syaoran blush. "I may not have bruised your ego as so you might think _Li,_ but you turning red is already a good enough reward." She winked, then left him inside the bathroom and went to go get changed.

Syaoran found himself glued to the floor in surprise and at the same time amusement. He couldn't believe he just got told off by this stranger he just met last night at her own party. He completely admits he's totally entertained right now, and this kind of entertainment shouldn't be dismissed so easily.

By the time he finally got out of his shock, Sakura was back in her dress. She wasn't wearing the poofy one, but the dress that she wore under it—the dress when she first conversed with Syaoran in the presence of his friend. She let her hair down and Syaoran actually approved of her natural beauty unlike those other girls who had makeup as a second face.

"I wouldn't give you the opportunity to leave the girl you just slept with first, so I'm off." Sakura said, grabbing her things and was walking towards the door. She seemed to have sensed Syaoran's silent question so she turned back and added, "And yes, I knew you were already leaving because you wouldn't barge in while I'm taking a shower to look for your shirt, and second, you might as well learn to tone it down while you're talking on the phone, mkay?" She blew him a kiss and held the doorknob.

"Fine, can I at least call you?" Syaoran said before he even thought of it which surely surprised them both.

"Ooh, what is this? _The_ Syaoran Li calling a girl after a supposedly one night stand?" Sakura teased with a smug look on her face. Syaoran speechless was not a very common look so seeing it was indeed priceless, just like now. "Sorry but I don't play that kind of game, especially with guys who don't even remember girls' name after spending a night."

_Sakura—_the name got stuck in his throat, he wasn't able to say it. And he cursed himself tremendously for it seeing as he just got humiliated twice in succession.

"Nothing? Okay then, goodbye Li."

The door slammed shut leaving him alone in the room. He was still holding on to his shirt, eyes focused on the door that just made his former companion disappear.

_Sakura Kinomoto_.

-x-

A pile of folders slammed against Syaoran's desk with a loud 'wack!' making the owner look up to whoever placed them there.

"Dude, it's freaking 10:15! What happened to 30 minutes after I called? You seriously owe me one this morning because _I _—the more responsible one between us—was able to do your job before you even got here." Eriol fumed, obviously not happy with his partner's work ethics.

Syaoran sighed, pausing his current work for a while to deal with this. "I had to stop by my penthouse first 'cause I needed to wear a new suit okay!" He stood up and even twirled around like a little dress-up girl. "See? It's Armani, just had it made the other day." He said proudly.

However, this didn't make Eriol feel any better and he was supposed to lecture him more but decided to go against it. He knew Syaoran so well that him acting all this happy only meant one thing—"You enjoyed spending time with her last night, didn't you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disapproval.

"You—You're… Of course not!" Syaoran defended.

"Uh huh, sure. You can talk to me about your banging night later, but first, you have to deal with this pile and check in with your secretary. She has more calls for you today." Eriol sighed.

"I did _not_ have a banging night!" Syaoran frowned.

Eriol stared at him plainly, knowing what he really meant and what he was about to say. "You just had a night of banging _her_. All right, I get it. You had a great time."

Syaoran frowned deeper, he was about to counter it again but his partner was already walking towards the door.

"All right, fine!" He gave up.

Eriol couldn't help but laugh and turned to his friend again. "So how great was she?" He asked amused.

"Mind-blowing," Syaoran smirked, leaning back against his executive chair.

Eriol just laughed again and exited the room.

-x-

"Master Kinomoto, Miss Sakura is here to see you," the butler announced after entering Fujitaka's office room.

Fujitaka looked up from his work and pushed his glasses back in place. He cleared his throat and said, "Is that so? Send her in then."

The butler bowed and did as he was told. He opened the door and let Sakura in then left the two alone for privacy. Sakura was wearing casual clothes now, with jeans and a plain white top. She walked towards her father's desk and stood there and greeted.

"Good morning father,"

Fujitaka nodded, momentarily pausing to scan the document he was holding and looked back at her. "Good morning to you too," he said with his trademark fatherly smile. The smile that Sakura knew she didn't deserve right now, but it did warm her heart a little.

"Look, about last night—" she started.

"Oh you made such a scandal for leaving so early Sakura," he said. "and with Syaoran Li too."

Sakura bowed low, guilt washing over her. It's been a while since she had a conversation like this with her father. Having gotten used to her liberal university life in the US, no one was there to reprimand her for anything she did since her family back home was too busy and she was too far.

"It was an unthinkable choice and I'm not going to blame him for my actions."

Fujitaka sighed, leaning against his chair and stared at his daughter. He knew, he was well aware of what she has been doing abroad that extended to her not-so-good reputation here, but he also knew that Sakura was a responsible girl and knew how to deal with her actions. Despite rude comments and questions regarding his parental role, he's doing what any parent should do: he trusts her. He trusts her well to know what she's doing and what could happen after.

"I know." He said. This made Sakura look up at him in bewilderment. She wasn't exactly expecting _that_ kind of response but hey, this was her father she was talking about—one of the most gentle, forgiving fathers in Tokyo.

"I'm sorry for what I did, father. It was completely under my discretion for doing it and I could've been with any man so Syaoran Li was just unlucky to be under the spotlight too."

Fujitaka managed a smile. He knew she meant what she said, but the part about Syaoran—he wasn't exactly sure. "Syaoran Li seems like an interesting man. Never left the "spotlight" that you just said. He's all over the entertainment news so I don't think it took a great toll on him negatively. But as for you…"

Sakura bit her lip and continued looking down, feeling disappointed too.

"Well, I trust that you already know what I mean." He ended. "But since you left so early, I wasn't able to give you my congratulatory gift, Sakura."

Her eyes widened. She never expected such a thing to happen! Now she felt guiltier than ever because her father would still give her something she was sure she shouldn't have. She watched as he opened a drawer and took out a neatly wrapped box and placed it on top of his table. It was kind of a big box, enough to put a shirt in it, and he let Sakura have it.

"Oh dad…" she whispered with a grateful smile on her face.

"Go ahead." He urged.

Sakura nodded and took the box, tearing the wrapper and ribbon and opened it. To her surprise, it was a pink stethoscope that greatly suited her taste. Her face lit and walked towards Fujitaka to embrace him tightly.

"Thank you dad! I love it! It's perfect for my internship." She cheered.

"I figured you would want something of your type." Fujitaka said, hugging her back. "Congratulations on finishing your Medicine course. I knew it had been rough."

Sakura beamed. "You have _no_ idea."

"But," he added, catching her surprise again. "Because of what happened last night, I am revoking your rights to drive your car for a month."

This made her blink. "But dad, my car is still back at my apartment in the US. I wouldn't really be able to use it since I don't have it here—" she stopped when her eyes caught of a key dangling under her father's fingers. She also noticed the familiar circles that were engraved on the keychain, making her realize it was an Audi.

"I do remember you looking through this online car catalogue and you had a certain Audi page bookmarked." He mused.

"The car's grounded. Got it." Sakura nodded, but the grin remained.

"I could ground you too, but seeing you have internship at the Tokyo Medical Hospital and I'm aware that your shifts rotate, I decided to ground your car only. Consider yourself lucky like Syaoran Li then," he said.

She winced at the mention of her companion from last night. "Thank you for the parallelism, I guess."

Fujitaka chuckled. "Off you go then," he said.

Sakura nodded and left.

Once the door closed, Fujitaka read a very important document in front of him again. His company's not in a very great condition right now, and the board is requiring him to add more capable manpower. He was able to pass them a list of qualified men, but it seemed that they were not just good enough. At this rate, they would be dominated by other companies which is something that he did not want.

_"Kinomoto please, we've seen the capabilities of your children, surely you could tell them that you need them right now."_

Fujitaka frowned. He wouldn't do anything just to step on her children's dreams; Sakura was a proud general practitioner right now while Touya's already doing his job at the Australian branch.

He was so busy focusing on this that he never thought Sakura has already helped in a way she never expected it even would be of help.

-x-

Two days later, everything seemed normal.

Sakura was currently working her morning shift, Fujitaka and Syaoran (and Eriol) were in their respective buildings doing their job, and Tomoyo was busy being Tomoyo.

Until one client came in to Syaoran's office and as they were busy talking about their work, the client suddenly mentioned something, "_You dated Fujitaka's daughter, am I correct?"_

Syaoran's eyes widened, not expecting _her_ to be mentioned in this meeting. "That I couldn't deny, Mr. Han." He said.

"Yes yes, she's a lovely girl, isn't she?" The 50-year-old man commented to which the other just nodded. "Smart too, I heard she's a graduate of Stanford Medical University?" And Syaoran didn't deny it again. "Well, if I found out about your close relationship with her family, then I think it would be a better decision if both of you would be involved in my project, don't you think?" He smiled.

And Syaoran was shocked for the second time. This _magic_ of bonding companies after a one-night stand with a daughter or heiress—he never expected that it would work on him and Sakura too. This suddenly made him think of an idea that would require Sakura to speak to him again, no matter what she says.

"I mean, it's not just me." Mr. Han continued. "A lot of my friends and colleagues think that's it a perfect… _marriage_, even for a short while, for the Li and Kinomoto Corps. Rumors are even going around that the Kinomoto Corp. is needing additional manpower while your company, pardon me, needs some sort of leverage to keep you on top. 'Cause you know what they say, once you're on top, it's going to be a great fall afterwards." He ended.

This made Syaoran think harder. What Mr. Han just said is true, their status in the economy is being threatened because there are other rival companies that are already itching their way there. Now the Kinomoto Corp. wasn't a real rival since they had different products so partnering with them isn't really a bad idea.

"That is a great point of view, Mr. Han. I'll make sure to bring it up the next time we have a board meeting." Syaoran said.

"Let me know what happens by then," Mr. Han nodded.

"I'll give you my word. We'll let you know in three days."

"Three days? Impressive Mr. Li."

"Thank you sir."

They conversed for a while that led to signing documents and proposal papers that would in time come in handy for the supposed merger that Mr. Han suggested.

But it didn't really seem like Syaoran needed three days. Because after 24 hours, he was able to hold a private meeting with a representative from the Kinomoto Corp.

-x-

"Mr. Tsukishiro, it's nice to meet you, my name's Syaoran Li."

"Pleasure to personally meet the head of the Tokyo branch of Li Corp."

Both men shook hands and got themselves comfortable. They were currently in Syaoran's office, sitting in the mini living room with tea and cookies served on the small coffee table in between the two.

"I'm very pleased to have gotten such immediate response from your company." Syaoran said.

"Thank you for the invite then," the main with shiny silver hair said. Yukito was his name, and he's a close friend of Sakura's brother, Touya. A lot expected that he would come with Touya to handle the Australian branch together, but due to personal reasons, Yukito decided to stay in Tokyo. His loyalty to the Kinomoto family earned him a high position at their company, thus the situation right now.

"You can help yourself with—" Syaoran gestured over the snacks and almost sweatdropped when he found Yukito munching the cookies happily. For a grumpy old man, this would count as an annoying, unprofessional image but for Syaoran, it was amusing to the point of being funny so he ignored it. "So anyway, one of our clients have suggested a short-term merger between our companies."

He took the folder that had the documents inside and passed it to Yukito who accepted it. He carefully scanned the document, finding any possible loopholes and probable disadvantages for their company.

"Mr. Han is our client. He promised a whole group of clients who will back him up if ever this merger happens. It's on page three." Syaoran said. Yukito turned to the said page and indeed, the note was there. However, it was too soon to agree on something because Yukito needed to show this to the head first.

"It's an interesting proposal, I have to hand it to Mr. Han. Thank you for considering this suggestion too." Yukito commented.

Syaoran nodded. "It's an opportunity."

And Yukito swore there was something hidden in that smile of Syaoran Li.

That night, the document reached Fujitaka's hands and surprise was evident on his face as he was scanning it. Yukito already briefed him about it but he never got the details of it until now. It will be soon before both company heads would meet Mr. Han and discuss more about the merger proposal. From the first look, it would definitely seem that it would benefit both companies, but more on the Kinomotos' side.

It was a great opportunity that came knocking in their door just when they needed it the most. But Fujitaka couldn't help but wonder what caused this sudden short-term company merger. He wasn't a very boastful man, and so it was hard for him to list down reasons as to why a client such as Mr. Han would pick Kinomoto first and foremost to be partners with the Li's. He takes pride in their achievements but he never figured that the cause was only rooms away from his office room.

Deciding to take a break, Fujitaka rested the folder on top of his mahogany table and went to take a warm shower. Minutes later, Sakura entered through the main door, exhaustion taking over from her shift at the hospital. Her medical coat rested over her shoulder, her eyes tired and her hair already in its messy state.

Sakura was about to retreat to her room when she suddenly remembered that she needed to pick something up from her father's office. He called her hours ago to say that some of the stuff she needed to sign regarding her profession was already delivered in his office. Taking a quick detour to the office, she opened the door and welcomed herself inside. She tried calling out for her father but found out no one was inside.

Shrugging, she walked towards Fujitaka's table and looked for the folders addressed to her. It was a bit difficult a task since it seemed that the folders were of more or less the same colors. She sighed at the challenge but continued on anyways, the sooner she signed them, the sooner she gets to bed.

Due to her lack of focus, she accidentally tipped off a folder. She mumbled a quick "whoops!" before bending down and reached for it, along with the documents that fell from inside. She was about to stand back up and put it on the table, but something written in bold caught her attention.

**_Merger Proposal between the Kinomoto Main Corporation and the Li Tokyo Corporation_**

"What?"

-x-

The next day, Syaoran had an unexpected guest.

"Mr. Li, a Ms. Sakura Kinomoto is here to see you. I'm sorry to bother and inform you sir that she does not have an appointment but she's convincing me that you know her. Should I—"

"Let her in." He immediately responded, mentally thanking the heavens that he did not have a meeting at this moment or else he would've missed this chance. Well, it's not like he didn't know that she would come sooner or later.

His door opened, revealing Sakura in an outfit that made Syaoran double check if he wasn't seeing things.

"Well, that's a side of you I never expected, _Doctor Sakura._" He greeted, waving his hand and invited her to sit on the chair in front of his table. Sakura did walk towards him, but she didn't accept the sitting invitation.

"Standing is fine with me, _Li._ And I'm surprised you finally know my name. Did you get your secretary do that for you?" Sakura said.

"All right Kinomoto, what is it? Obviously you're not here to let me tear your precious uniform off of you, so I assume that what you need is important for _you?_" Syaoran snapped, closing his folder in the process and glared at the confident woman in front of her.

Sakura snickered. "Is _this_ an extension of some kind of game you're playing?" She lifted her own piece of folder and placed it on top of his desk, urging him to see it.

Syaoran took a look at what she was mad about and honestly, he wasn't surprised to see a copy of the merger inside. "I don't see what's the problem here Kinomoto, all I see is an opportunity for your company to be back in its full glory if you accept this proposal."

"Tell me, what goddamn tricks are you playing? 'Cause to me, all I see is deviousness all over it." Seeing as Syaoran wasn't retaliating, Sakura was already sure of something. "There's a catch, and it's in your favour, isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

This made Syaoran stand up from his seat and walk around his desk and in front of her, leaning against his table. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down considering he was a head taller than her. "So what if there was?" He murmured.

Sakura smirked. "I knew it. Why don't you tell me then? Considering that _we_, and I mean _my family's company_, are part of that merger too?"

"Firstly," he said, raising a finger. "I am not playing any tricks. This document is real, as proven by Mr. Han's signature right here. The question is not _what_ the catch is, it's _who_ the catch is."

He looked straight in her eyes, as if relaying the message. And he knew she got it when he heard her gasp and see her eyes widen after a few seconds.

"You—"

"Nice try, but no. It's _you_ actually, _doctor._" Syaoran said. "And here's a fun trivia: Mr. Han thinks you and me hooking up is actually a great opportunity for something even greater to be made. For him, that _something_ wouldn't be _made_ if no one would be there to push us off to a start."

"So he proposed this idea because he believes it would create a better… _whatever_." She finished.

"Give the doctor a medal, she's finally catching up in the business department." Syaoran's tease just earned him a hard glare from the other.

"It doesn't matter Li, I'm not giving myself to you just for this merger to happen." She scoffed.

"Oh but you have to. I see you've never read the entire document, have you? Mr. Han isn't the only client interested in this little partnership, there are others too and those others would bring even more others and what do you think that would do to your company?" Syaoran explained. "Now I am fully aware that your company is in kind of a manpower jeopardy right now which we, the Li Corp., has kind of a surplus of. And the look on your face tells me you didn't even know that, did you?"

Sakura suddenly turned pale. What he just accused her of was true, seeing as she was busy finishing off her Medicine course, she was guilty of not even checking out what's happening in their family business. She thanked the heavens that it wasn't something as big as leading to bankruptcy, but manpower is what they really need. But then, she thought, she couldn't just let Syaoran get away with talking so smugly to her like that.

"I can play news updated too, your company is already on the verge of falling down if not for the many proper leverages, am I right? Last I heard, one of your supposed partner companies just betrayed you by going over to the enemy which in this case, is getting stronger by the second. So recently, you've been looking for willing companies that could help you remain on top and since the Kinomoto Corp. isn't your competition, you think this merger is a good idea." She said, hands in her coat pockets.

"Isn't this cute? We're finishing each other's sentences and telling each other's problems."

"Tell me one thing Li," Syaoran urged her to continue. "Why still need me as your _catch_ when you could just get my father's signature?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Well, you're not as brilliant as I thought you would be—" she glared, "—but think about it, it's a year-long contract. This proposal got inside Mr. Han's head because he thought that you and I are _dating_, exclusively meeting… whatever you want to call it! Now—"

"If we continued dating, it would increase the clients for the merger until the year passes and we're both free to do what we want again." She finished.

He nodded.

"I know you Li, you've done this with other girls, sleeping with them to get their companies be partners with you. But why am I so _lucky_ to be stuck with you as the partnership continues? Isn't it unfair for those other girls who only got to spent a night with you and get their shares?" She frowned. "I think I'm entitled to my freedom too, which I would definitely enjoy, thank you."

"You may not have noticed since you've been gone for long, but a lot of others are eying for your dad's company. They _would_ want to be partners with him even if it's just for a month, yet he always refused until this day came when you're lacking competent managers because a lot have also shifted to your rival companies. Threats and bribes are going around, Kinomoto. _We_ got those men, _you_ got your reputation.

"You'll only be with me for a year, Kinomoto. For the eyes of those clients, a marriage between our companies is a great deal. _We_ ourselves don't have to get married, but if you're willing—"

"Save it!" Sakura butted in making Syaoran chuckle.

"Think about those other companies. Ishigawa, Hanahishi, Kamakuya—I've been, and I'm actually proud to say, with their daughters but nothing coming close to _this_ has happened. We bought and sold shares, lifted each other up for support in the stock market, but this is the first time we ever thought of considering this merger proposal from a client."

Sakura sighed low, biting her lip after. She felt trapped, and she felt responsible for this problem too since she chose her own dream fulfilment over her father's. And now she has this price to pay. Allowing herself to calm down, she looked at him straightly.

"What are your terms?" She asked.

"What?" Syaoran said.

"Your… _terms_. If we're going to date for a year, there must be at least contractual terms, right?"

"Ah yes, of course. Well, the usual I guess: no cheating or third parties." He shrugged.

Sakura looked at him incredulously and even managed a laugh. "You? Not cheating? Better watch your words Li, you'll never know when it'll bite you back in the ass."

"Okay, everybody wants to laugh at the playboy, I get it." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Don't act too innocent yourself, I bet you got laid as much as I did for the past years you were in the US."

"Pft," she snorted. "Unlike _you_, I have a real future I care about. And trust me, I think you should seek for my medical attention just in case you already have any STDs."

"As _if._" He said.

"Do you have proof you're clean?" She challenged.

"Of course I do! We have a _family doctor,_ Kinomoto. Now: no cheating or third parties. If this rule is broken, the guilty party needs to pay a fine of Y 1,000,000 and the contract plus merger is broken."

"You can't break the merger, Li. The only time it could break is if it has already exceeded its 1 year life and I don't think this little contract between us is part of that document." She said.

"Oh fine, then we're to never contact each other again."

"Hey, that's actually great! Why don't I _cheat_ on you on our first day so I could get away from you immediately?"

"Like you would cheat on _all of this_," Syaoran said smugly, referring to himself and his, ahem, _assets_.

"Oh brother," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Hey, here's a good one: I _dare_ you to not cheat." She said.

He raised a brow. "_That's_ a dare? Last time I checked, dares are supposed to be ridiculous, nearing impossible or even life-risking."

"Exactly." Sakura smiled. "I _dare_ you to not cheat despite the real unfaithful, lying, cheater you are."

"That's a foul!" He frowned.

"Yeah, so's your existence."

"Real funny. So what do I get if I make the dare?"

Sakura pondered for a moment and said, "Pride and bragging rights. You won't be in entertainment headlines anymore for being the playboy!"

"Hmm… Fair enough." He shrugged. "Actually no, I'll think of something that _I_ would want once I accomplish the dare."

"Okay, then that's the prize then. Bragging rights and whatever you want as long as I can give it."

"Deal."

**_end of chapter_**


	4. Exclusivity

**Author's Notes: **I'm thinking of this story to have a maximum of 15 chapters, hopefully lesser. I guess we'll see. For now, I hope you guys like this chapter! Ü

* * *

**The Art of Deception and Lies**

_In a world where social status was everything, it was just the right kind of fling they needed._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Exclusivity**

"Sakura Kinomoto, do you have any idea how _worried_ I was!"

"Tomoyo, I—"

"Why Sakura, _why_? Out of all the people in this beautiful world, why did you choose to go spend the rest of your welcoming night with that _Li Syaoran?_"

"Honey, I don't think Syaoran would appreciate it if you talked about him like that."

This earned Eriol a hard glare from his girlfriend; and made Sakura cringe in fear. Her best friend may be one of the sweetest and good-hearted girls in the entire universe, but there would be hell to pay if she suddenly became furious. It'll take a while before she reaches her peak of fury, but since Sakura hasn't been answering her questions through her calls or messages—and it wasn't only because Sakura didn't want to answer, her busy work schedule made it hard too—it became a catalyst for a possible blowout.

"Do you _think_ I would care about that right now? Do you think _he_ thought about how I, nor anyone in Sakura's family for that matter, _appreciate_ what he just did?" Tomoyo said through gritted teeth.

And even though Eriol was on the receiving end right now, it was kind of an amusement for him. After all, it's not every day, nor every year for that matter, that he gets to see Tomoyo in this state. It was actually a turn on for him—which may be kind of weird but hey, this is Eriol we're talking about anyway.

"But didn't Sakura's father react so calmly about it?" Eriol mused. Sakura quietly sipped her juice. Tomoyo stared at him incredulously. "And in Syaoran's defense, it wasn't like he forced her into coming with him, right Sakura?"

This made Sakura choke on her drink and made Tomoyo feel furious than ever.

"_That_ is exactly why I'm giving her a scolding right now!" Tomoyo frowned. "Plus the fact that she avoided my calls and texts about it wasn't really diminishing the fire."

Sakura sent her an apologetic smile from her seat. The three of them were currently at Coffee Heaven, one of their favourite hangout spots in the city. Despite Tomoyo's ladylike reputation and the presence of other customers, she still continued her rants about what happened. Her friend's event is much more important to her than her image right now.

"I'm really sorry about not being answering your calls Tomoyo," Sakura said.

Tomoyo crossed her arms and stared at her friend. "And?"

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean 'and'?"

"Is there anything else you might want to say sorry for?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura thought about it, she really did, but came up with "No" as an answer.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, Eriol just chuckled at her answer.

"Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm not going to apologize for leaving with him, Tomoyo. Although I'm going to say sorry for leaving my party so suddenly, and for worrying you, but I don't regret anything at all that happened with Syaoran that night." She explained calmly.

This time, Tomoyo's widened eyes were partnered with her now open mouth due to shock. "You have got to be kidding me." She breathed.

"Looks like Syaoran gave her a pretty good night," Eriol teased, then lifting his cup to his lips.

"Don't encourage her!" Tomoyo smacked her boyfriend's back head lightly, making him almost spill his drink.

"Don't get so violent, babe." Eriol frowned, and instantly Tomoyo turned red from embarrassment. This has always been the case for the two. Even when Tomoyo decides to let out her frustration, he will always have a say and power over her when he knows she's already going overboard.

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo whispered, bringing the hand that smacked him close to her heart and tried to calm down for the moment.

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, you know how much I appreciate being your best friend and you know how much I love you." She said. "I understand your violent reactions and I'm sorry for making you go through that state, but I hope you still find it in your heart to trust me."

Tomoyo's look now shifted from furious to worried, "You know I trust you. It's _him_ that I'm worried about."

"You're seriously telling me that you're worried about a guy like _him_ coming close to someone like _me?_" Sakura raised a brow, a smirk forming in her face slowly silencing Tomoyo.

This caught Eriol's attention. He knew Sakura's basic information, but he's not familiar with her _personally _since he just met her during her welcoming party and this is the first time he sat with her close. So all little details about her, he's not really aware of.

"Come again?" He asked.

Sakura just passed him a smile while Tomoyo sighed.

"I'll probably explain it to you later," Sakura winked. Eriol just stared at her in response.

"Okay, I guess." He said and continued eating his bagel.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo called. "You have no intentions of stopping right now, do you? I'm really, _really_ worried."

"Relax, I'll be fine. Health-wise too, being a doctor _does_ have its great perks." Sakura grinned. "You should actually try it sometime! You'll love the feeling." She teased.

Tomoyo giggled. "Sounds tempting, but no. You know how much I'm in love with this guy to do _that_." She pointed at Eriol using her thumb, causing his curiosity to rise.

"Are you sure? You'll probably have twice the fun if you do it like me." Sakura laughed.

"Positive." Tomoyo smiled.

"Like the sign that was on your first pregnancy test but came out the opposite when you had your ultrasound." Sakura grinned.

Eriol choked on his food, while her friend blushed a pretty red.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"You had a pregnancy test and you didn't tell me?" Eriol threw his girlfriend a look.

_Oops,_ Sakura thought and passed another apologetic smile to her friend with a look that says, _"Sorry I didn't know you never told him_._"_

So Tomoyo had to explain. "I wanted to let you know about it until I was sure, but things have been so crazy around here that I somehow forgot about it." She bit her lip, but Eriol's face showed he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"You _forgot_ about something _that _important? That's not really responsible of you, Tomoyo." Eriol frowned.

And Sakura took this as a sign that she needed to give them their privacy now. She picked up her juice and made a move to stand.

"I'll leave you two now to talk." Sakura lifted her drink up as a sign of goodbye. "It's about time I go back now anyway. My break ends in fifteen minutes and it looks like I'll be late too since it'll take me about twenty five to get there."

Tomoyo pouted. "And just like that, you managed to turn this conversation against me."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, probably not cool but hey, now at least you'll know how I felt while you were scolding me."

"We're _so_ not done with our conversation Saks!"

But Sakura was already walking away, sending another wave back before leaving the café. Now it's Tomoyo's turn to feel the wrath and fury of others, in the form of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-x-

One hand carrying her to go cup and the other resting on the pocket of her coat, Sakura started walking back.

In truth, she didn't really need twenty five minutes to get back from the café to the hospital. Fifteen was actually more than enough, but since her car was grounded, she allowed her friends to let them think that she really needed twenty five.

However, her now slowing pace was letting her need the additional ten minutes. She wasn't always like this, rather the opposite actually. She was used to being in a rush ever since she stayed in Stanford. She caught up with deadlines, her attendance clean with no hints of even a single tally of being late. All in all, she worked hard, but currently, something was bothering her mind that made her revert to her old High School self that was usually late.

Her honey hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, something that was required of them doctors to do. The bangs of her hair were swaying as the wind intensified, and this somehow irritated her eyes that caused her frown to deepen.

"Come on," she whined, lifting her free hand up to fix her bangs but the wind didn't allow her, making her sigh dejectedly.

She crossed another street, but the same thing was still on her mind.

"_You have no intentions of stopping right now, do you?"_ Tomoyo's question left her stunned inside. She always knew someone would ask her this sooner or later, and she knew it would be from someone near and dear to her, but she never figured it would hit her like this.

_Of course I've thought about it once or twice, but it's no use anyway._ Sakura thought. Her mind flashing images of times that made her remember why she started doing this anyway.

_Men are all the same. They only want the same thing over and over again._

_Which is why it's a good chance of controlling them._

_Jerks._

-x-

"I need a break."

Syaoran slumped down his executive chair, a big sigh leaving his lips. He just finished running over an important document that was due tomorrow, and decided to reward himself with a break.

His eyes shifted towards the clock and saw it was already a few minutes past 1, realizing that he didn't have lunch yet.

_Food… or sleep?_

That was the question. He was torn between being so tired and just use this time to sleep, or go downstairs and order a nice meal. His thoughts were interrupted however, when his door suddenly opened and came in a beautiful woman of his age.

"Yumi?" Syaoran blinked.

Said girl with red hair and dazzling silver eyes neared him in a sexy manner. Her hips swayed as she walked, her whole feature hinted a desire for the Li heir who just sat there looking a wee bit uninterested. She was also the daughter of the well-off Hanahishi family, the one Syaoran was rumoured to be dating last month.

"Hey Syaoran," Yumi purred.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

Yumi flashed a seductive smile, her legs moving to rest between Syaoran's. She sat down on his lap facing him, straddling her hips against his earning a groan from both of them.

"Does that answer your question?" Yumi whispered against his ear, followed by a small lick of her lips.

Syaoran smirked, his arms wrapping around her slender waist. "I have no idea what you're up to."

"I'm just giving you your… _lunch._" She kissed him fully on the lips while pulling him closer. She moaned while Syaoran ran his hands across her exposed thighs, deepening the kiss. "Oh Syaoran…"

Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes snapped and pushed the seductress away much to her surprise.

"W-What was that about?" Yumi, who was now on the floor, asked.

_Damn it! _Syaoran inwardly groaned. When Yumi moaned out his name, Sakura's face instantly flashed in his mind. Specifically the face when Sakura was the one who moaned out his name just the other night. _And it was just getting pretty good too._ He whined.

"Sorry Yumi, I'm kind of… _dating_ someone right now." Syaoran said albeit sadly, cursing inwardly too. _God, is this how it feels to be in a serious relationship? I hate it!_

Yumi let out a giggle. She slowly stood up from her place and crossed her arms. "No, you're not. Since when did _the_ Syaoran Li settle down for someone?" She asked, appalled with the whole idea.

"Trust me, I didn't want this either." He sighed.

"Then why—"

"It's a long story."

Yumi frowned. "Well, can I at least know who this girl is?" She needed to know. She has been craving for the Li man since this morning and this news wasn't what she was expecting.

Syaoran thought about it for a moment. Should he tell her now, or not?

_Hm,_ he mused. "You'll find out soon. But for now, please leave. I have a little _business_ I have to attend to."

Seeing that she had no other choice, Yumi left with a 'hmph' followed by a loud bang of the door.

Syaoran looked down and winced a bit at his little predicament, with an obvious budge tenting his pants. _Might as well get rid of this._ He was about to stand and make his way to the bathroom when an idea flashed in his mind.

With a smirk, he grabbed his coat and went outside of his office room, passing through his employees in a rush.

-x-

"Well, according to your record, it seems you're ready to go home later this afternoon." Sakura said, folder in hand.

"That's wonderful news, thank you doctor." The 50-year-old patient smiled.

"If you need anything else, feel free to press that bell right there and a nurse will be here to assist you quickly." Sakura nodded.

"I understand. Thank you." And with that, Sakura left with two nurses following her trail.

Once out of the room, she gave them the patient's file and proceeded to the interns' abode. She greeted the other practitioners who were present and resting, while nearing her own desk. She pulled her chair in and looked through some of the other patients' files, looking for the next patient she was tasked to look after. Noticing the folder was lacking a few documents, she stood up once again and walked towards the file room where other important documents reside.

Just then, one of the hospital director's sons entered the room as well.

"Hey, aren't you Sakura Kinomoto?" The 28-year-old man asked. He was tall and had silver hair and glassy blue eyes that now stared against Sakura's emerald ones once he caught her attention.

Sakura was in the middle of reaching a thick envelope at the top shelf, with a ladder supporting her not-so-tall height, when the man suddenly confirmed her name.

"Ah, Mr. Koshikawa," Sakura said, recognizing him. "Yes, that's my name." She answered and looked back at the shelf to continue her search.

He stared at her while holding a piece of file. He studied her body from head to toe, based on the view that she's presenting, and noticed that she suddenly became conscious since her face showed shades of pretty pink. He smirked as his eyes fixed on her torso and hips, licking his lips unconsciously at the idea of her undressed.

"Um, is there something wrong, doctor?" Sakura asked looking back at him.

"Feel free to call me Sui, we're all doctors here anyway." He said.

Sakura raised a brow. _What's this guy's deal? Suddenly acting friendly and all that._ She stared at him for a moment, until the hint in his eyes and the smirk on his lips suggested only one thing. _So that's how he's going to play it, huh? Let's see what he has to offer then._

With a glint on her own eyes, she carefully stepped down the ladder with the envelope securely held against her chest. She neared towards the full-fledged doctor, who was now looking down at her since he was a head taller than her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _doctor._ As you can see I'm still an intern, a general practitioner which is why I'm still here. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to pass your... _generosity_ of letting me call a successful man such as yourself by your first name." Sakura whispered.

The file room may be big but it was cramped inside and a bit stuffy too. The spaces between the aisles were only enough for one person to move freely around, but it seemed that both personas enjoyed the little space.

Sui chuckled low, lessening the gap between them even more.

"Please don't degrade yourself, _doctor._ I've heard you're a wonderful woman." He murmured.

"Well this wonderful woman is actually wondering why Mr. Koshikawa is inside the interns' file room." Sakura teased, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I'm afraid I have forgotten exactly why I came here in the first place. _Someone_ distracted me." Sui breathed. He suddenly turned bold and dropped his files, and grabbed hold of the one Sakura just retrieved and tossed it down the floor. He gripped her hips tight and held her jaw up, pulling her close against his toned body.

"It's your lucky day, I suppose." She said against his lips.

"How about I make it _your_ lucky day? Just one action, and you'll have your own office by the end of the week." He offered. He lowered his lips down her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Well well, isn't that every intern's dream?" Sakura moaned. She slowly felt Sui's hands wander around her body, one even managed to reach under her suit and caress her stomach.

"Just say yes, and that dream's done."

Sakura opened her mouth but Sui didn't let any answer pass her lips. He devoured her mouth and forced his tongue in almost immediately, causing Sakura to moan in surprise and pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him close, while he danced his tongue with hers, all the while pushing her top up revealing her brassiere.

Sakura sighed in delight once Sui's hand reached up to her chest. He groaned at the soft contact, followed by a _"Sakura…"_

This, however, caused Sakura to instantly remember the little deal with Syaoran thus removing her arms from his shoulders and slightly pushing him away. Sui frowned at this, his face showed discontentment at the abrupt stop. _And it was getting good too._

"Am I doing something wrong?" He frowned, clearly wanting to continue.

Sakura brought her palms up to cover her face and breathed.

_Well, no personal office now I suppose. Damn it Syaoran!_

"…Sakura?" Sui called again.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away his hands away from her body. "I can't do this. It's not right."

"But an office! Don't you want that?" He exclaimed.

"Believe me when I say I do but," Sakura bit her lip and looked away. "You won't understand. It's kind of complicated right now but I just _can't_."

"Oh." Sui slowly backed away. He bent back down and picked up the files once more. He handed Sakura her files while he held his own. "Well, whoever he is, please tell him he's a lucky guy; and it seems he just offered you something I can't surpass."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. "It's not like that!"

"Really? Seems to me that's the case anyway." Sui shrugged.

"Well, I—"

"Thought so." Sui said, tidying himself up. "The offer's still yours to claim anytime. You know where to find me, _doctor._" And with a smirk, he left the file room with Sakura standing in the middle of it all.

Once he was out of sight, Sakura groaned in frustration and fell on her knees. She gritted her teeth in annoyance on what could have been a good moment partnered with a good prize. She almost tore her hair away too but decided against it after.

_Stupid deal. Stupid Syaoran!_

It was the first time in her little agenda did she deny such a good request. She have denied others before, only because the offer wasn't good enough despite how handsome the man was. _A promotion to a personal office! I can't believe I turned it down just like that!_

She tried to calm herself after that. _Okay Sakura, relax. Remember, it's only for a year. It's helpful for your father's business too so you'll need to adjust for now. You can do this, girl._ She coaxed herself. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart still beating rapidly from the almost good moment.

She frowned still feeling a wee bit hot inside.

_Great, now I'm still aroused and still stuck in this intern room._

Of course, she decided, _someone_ has to pay.

-x-

Syaoran parked his way smoothly at the hospital's basement garage. He turned off his engine and was about to exit his car when his phone suddenly rang. He grabbed his phone from the holster and answered it despite seeing the unregistered number on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Syaoran Li, where are you!"_

Syaoran frowned. He was a bit familiar with the voice but he just couldn't pinpoint surely who it was. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"_Idiot, this is Sakura. Now can you answer my question?"_

_Oh what great timing!_ Syaoran mentally cheered, his face forming in a somewhat stupid grin. "I'm not even going to ask anymore how you got my number since you're timing's just right. I'm actually here at your hospital's basement parking lot."

Sakura silenced from the other line for a while. Syaoran thought it was because she was surprised he was already there. Moments later, her voice spoke up once again. "_What's your parking number?"_

Syaoran looked around him until he saw the number through his side mirror. "It's B2. What are you—"

"_Okay, stay right there."_

And the line went dead much to Syaoran's surprise. …Well, not really. He tossed his phone at the passenger seat and waited patiently for his _partner_.

Of course there was only one thing on his mind; and he had hoped Sakura was thinking of the same thing too. His little friend under his pants felt the excitement as well, the tent visible once again.

_This'll be fun._

A few minutes later, Syaoran saw Sakura walking around the basement through his side mirror. Once he saw he was already a bit near, he honked his car causing Sakura to jump in surprise. Syaoran rolled down his window and waved his hand at her, to which Sakura smiled and walked briskly towards his rather expensive car.

Syaoran's eyes held this glint once he saw her running towards him. She was still in her scrub suit with her coat over it, which he thought was a great challenge: taking all those unnecessary clothes off of her great body.

Sakura opened the passenger seat and sat inside, not noticing Syaoran's phone falling down the floor. She was still breathing heavily due to the little run she had, her hair a mess and face flushed. This only turned Syaoran on more.

But he decided to play innocent first. "Is there something you want from me?" He asked.

Sakura glared at him, and instead of answering his question with words, she dove in and grabbed his face, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. Syaoran could only mumble his laughs in between their kisses, but slowly transitioned to groans seconds after Sakura threw herself at him.

He pulled a small level on the side of his seat, causing it to bend down fully thus making Sakura lie on top of him with a small 'oof'. Syaoran chuckled and claimed her lips again, all the while taking her coat off followed by her suit. Sakura was doing the same to him too, loosening his tie and undoing all the buttons of his shirt.

"I hate this deal. You have no idea." Sakura moaned.

Syaoran quickly understood what she meant. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who almost broke the deal."

"I figured that once I found out you came all the way here." She added, now unzipping his pants.

"Same to you after I saw you running like that." He unhooked her undergarments and sucked the exposed flesh.

Fortunately, no one was able to see them. It was a good call for Syaoran to park at the dark area of the basement.

-x-

"This is such a hassle." Sakura sighed.

Both of them were now putting their clothes back on with a little difficulty because of the cramped space inside the sports car.

"I'll say," Syaoran said, buttoning his shirt back up. "Your hospital isn't _that_ near to my office building, you know."

"Apparently _someone_ didn't consider that fact before offering this deal." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not to mention the risk of me losing my job right now because of this."

Syaoran snorted. "Right, as if you weren't about to pounce on some other dealer during your shift."

"At least it doesn't require me to run all the way from my hospital wing to this secluded parking area." Sakura glared.

Syaoran actually managed a laugh which for her, wasn't really pleasant. "But hey, at least we were able to keep our side of the deal, huh?"

Sakura crossed her arms in discontentment. This made Syaoran sigh and run his hand across his messy hair. "Look, you don't have to worry about getting fired okay? I'll be able to call people easily, it's no big deal."

"You're not the only one with the family of unlimited connections you know," she frowned. "But I'm trying to change here! I wouldn't really want to depend on that."

"Then you better get going then," he said.

"Already leaving," Sakura said. She just finished tying her hair back up and opened the car door. "And for the record, I bet Dr. Koshikawa had a hotter body than yours if I just had the chance to see it."

Syaoran raised a brow. "Don't worry, the woman I almost screwed definitely had longer legs than you."

"Asshole."

"No problem! That'll be my target on your body next time!" He called back before Sakura shut his door rather loudly and started walking back.

Syaoran grinned. _Well, that was fun._ _But seriously, this is such a hassle._ He turned on the car's ignition and eased out of the parking lot, now on his way back to his building.

* * *

_**end of chapter**_


End file.
